Missing appointment
by HeleSL
Summary: Pure Swan Queen smut really. Set somewhere in season one. The Mayor finds she can actually enjoy her time with Emma despite their differences.


"Sheriff Swan," Regina drawled when she opened the door. She almost was waiting for her, since she appeared every thursday at 6 sharp to find Henry and take him to his appointment with Dr. Hopper.

Emma shifted her weight, "Regina."

The Mayor opened the door a little, "Henry will be here shortly. I believe he is finishing a school project with Grace." Emma's eyebrows shot up, surprised she hadn't been informed about it, but still accepted the invitation into the house. She slid past Regina, but the Mayor had left her so little room to walk their chests brushed as she finally entered the hall. Regina smiled, closing the door and taking her time to turn and find the Sheriff standing awkardly in her house. She eyed the clock. She hadnt tecnically lied; Henry _was_ at Grace's house finishing the project, but she knew her son would take the whole evening to do it. He had asked her to cancell Dr. Hopper's appointment that very morning.

She eyed her prey. It had taken long to dwell on it, to realise that all the hatred she felt towards the blonde was masking the desire she felt for her. And she was certain the feeling was mutual. So taking advantage of the knowledge of Henry's plans, she decided to make a plan on her own. She walked, the distinctive sound of her heels echoing in the silent hall. "Would you like something to drink, sheriff?"

Emma swallowed and tried to avoid Regina's intense stare, sliding her sweaty palms on her jeans. It had been months but she still felt nervous when she was in the same closed espace with the Mayor. "I think I should just wait here."

Regina chuckled and when she lowered her gaze to look at Emma under her eyelashes, her voice dropped an octave. "Please Miss Swan, I insist."

She turned to her office and heard Emma's clumsy stumble, trying to follow her. When she opened the door of the room, she waited for her, making her walk between the door frame and her body again. "There's still time until Henry arrives. Do make yourself comfortable."

Emma settled herself in the sofa she had occupied long ago, while Regina walked regally towards the cupboard. She pulled out two tumblers and poured her best cider. When she offered it to Emma, their eyes locked and she felt the Sheriff's fingers linger on Regina's.

She cleared her throat and murmured a thanks before sipping from her glass. Regina took a seat accross from her, as they had done a while ago, and crossed her legs. They fell silent and Emma was too aware of Regina's smug expression and that only made her more uncomfortable. Regina's presence was intimidating, that was no secret, but for Emma it went beyond that, finding the woman so incredibly sexy she had to stop from looking at her if she didn't want to make a mess of her underwear. And the fact that Regina enjoyed being so sexy and had always that smug smirk on her face made her nervous. She raised her gaze to take a peek at her and found Regina was already looking at her with a special gleam in her eyes. She swallowed and focused on the cider on her glass, rolling it between her palm. It was her son's mother for god's sake and she despised her...right?

Regina saw the deep frown in Emma's face as she seemed to consider something in her head, and cleared her throat, driving her attention back from the thoughtful haze. "Something wrong Sheriff?"

Emma looked up, "No, uh. It's weird Henry's late though."

Regina's lips drew a smile as she sipped from her glass, feeling the buzz of the alcohol going down her throat. "It is a rather important project."

Emma nodded but the scowl was still predominant in her features, "He just...hadn't told me about it."

"Well, he doesnt have to run everything by you," Regina shot back.

Emma had to stop from rolling her eyes. Regina always got defensive when it came to Henry. That was part of why they were usually bickering at each other and she thought that with the new arrangement it would be settled. Emma would take Henry to his appointments with the doctor twice a week and then she could spend the rest of the evening with him. It wasn't entirely what Emma wanted, but it was something.

Regina watched Emma's features closely. She had to think again why she was doing this, why she endured the sheriff but as her eyes grazed down her body, she licked her lips and smiled. That body was why. Regina was feeling hungry and her own body had set the target on the woman sat in front of her.

She thought how it would feel to hear a beg slipping from those pink full lips and sighed, feeling a tingle in the bottom of her stomach. Regina placed the glass on the table between them joining Emma's, and crossed her legs again, well aware that doing so she showed a little of her stockings. She saw Emma's eyes graze her legs as she wetted her lips, reaching for her glass in front of her only to have something to do with her hands.

Regina smiled when she saw Emma forcing her eyes away. She knew she had her under her thumb.

She stood and took off her blazer deliberatly slow, seeing in the mirror how Emma eyed her ass unaware that Regina was watching her. Her tie was next, and then a few buttons of her shirt.

"I hope you don't mind Sheriff. It's been a long day."

"Of course," Emma mumbled, hipnotized by every move. She shook her head; she felt dizzy and she wasn't sure wheter it was from the alcohol on her sistem or the thick tension that floated between them.

Regina turned on her heels and sautered towards Emma, stepping behind her sofa. She leaned down and breathed in her neck, "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Emma swallowed and raised her glass of cider, "I'm okay with this."

"Okay. Let me know though."

Emma didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded and took another sip of the glass. Regina raised her gaze and met Emma's eyes on the mirror in front of them. A smirk slowly appeared on her face and it sent shivers down Emma's spine. Regina's hand lazily drew circles on her shoulders, traveling down her collarbone and instinctively Emma tilted her head to grant more access.

Regina heard a sigh escaping Emma's lips and her fingers brushed her skin, leaving goosebumps on its wake, and left out a hum of satisfaction.

Rounding the sofa, Regina stood in front of her. Her hands grabbed the edge of her skirt and lifted it just below her waist, leaving the stockings in sight, confirming Emma what she had thought she had seen a few minutes ago. Regina took a step ahead and sat over her, her legs on each side of the sheriff's hips. Her hand attatched to Emma's neck and pushed until the Sheriff's back hit the sofa with a humph, her air leaving her lungs. Later she couldn't quite place if it was from the push or from the sight in front of her.

The blonde's eyes were glued to Regina's as she gulped and felt the grip on her throat tightening. "Regina what-"

Launching forward, Regina captured her lips before she could finish her sentence. Her tongue demanded access, sliding over Emma's lips until they parted with a stangled moan. Regina swallowed it as her tongue explored every inch of Emma's mouth, their teeth crashing together as she did so.

Emma's hands fell to Regina's ass, covering the black silk that was the only piece of clothes separating her hands from the flesh. But Regina grabbed her wrists before she could squeeze and placed them on each armrest. She felt the protest building in Emma's throat and swallowed it with another deep kiss. Still, Emma tried again, now squeezing. Regina felt the touch and it shot desire right into her core, but growled and grabbed Emma's wrists again. This time she separated from her lips and looked down into green eyes.

Emma swallowed and shivered when she saw the usually brown cold eyes now black with desire. Regina put down her hands again on the armrests not so gently and dared Emma to move them again with her eyes.

When Emma gripped the leather, Regina's mouth fell back on her, sucking at her lower lip. Then, she lowered her head and bit down on Emma's pulse point until she heard a soft whimper slipping from the blonde's lips, and soothed the pain with her tongue. Emma's hips bucked beneath her and the friction of the front of her jeans agains her wet core almost made her moan. Instead, she transformed it into a low growl against Emma's neck that made Emma's heart stop. "Regina," she panted. "What about Hen-"

Regina cut her again with a bruised kiss, nipping and sucking as if she couldn't get enough of her and it shut Emma up. Her hips bucked again and this time Regina grinded her.

The Mayor's nails ranked up Emma's tonned abs and her hand squeezed her breasts, feeding with the moans Emma didn't bother to stop as she felt the front of her jeans dampening with each thrust.

Against Regina's orders, she reached for her ass again, and this time Regina let her, bringing her closer. She separated her lips from Emma's and one of her hands fell to her throat, her red nails tightening slightly around it while the other sneaked down and found Emma's crotch. She pressed her palm and felt Emma's hips bucking against the touch.

Regina stared at the other woman's features, taking in the flush in her cheeks expanding to her ears, her lower lipcaptured by her teeth in a futile attempt to stop the moans from escaping her and her closed eyes as she gave into the pleasure.

Regina's grip loosene to tighten again, leaning over Emma while not stopping to grind her. "Look at me," she demanded.

Emma's eyes shot open and their gaze locked. They continued to grind against each other, never breaking the eye contact. It wasn't until Emma felt Regina's back arching when her eyes dropped to watch how the button on the Mayor's shirt popped open on its own, revealing the black bra and the bouncing of her boobs. If that wasn't enough for Emma to come, the loud long and throaty moan that finally escaped the Mayor's lips against her neck when she reached her orgasm finally did it for her, and her body shivered against Regina.

Her mind was still clouded from the orgasm haze when Regina rose to her feet and pulled down her skirt and buttoned up her shirt. She straightened her clothes and glanced over to the clock behind her.

"It's late. I think you should be going, Miss Swan."

Emma automatically stood up and followed her to the front door, her mind blank except for the image of Regina riding her. When the door opened, she finally remembered why she was at the mansion in the first place and turned. "Wait. Henry's appointment."

Regina gripped the doorknob, "He won't be attending Dr. Hopper's office today. He has to stay with Grace for a while longer."

Emma frowned and then looked up, "You knew it all along?"

Regina smirked and leaned forward, "Do enjoy the rest of the evening, Miss Swan."

Emma only had the time to swallow before Regina closed the door, leaving her looking helplessly at the number 108 and putting the pieces together.


End file.
